The invention is directed to methods, systems and devices for dental restoration wherein communication between the dentist and restoration laboratory are held in real time to discuss, finalize and optimize a treatment plan for a patient. More specifically, the invention is directed to an interactive computer-based system and method to enable the dentist and restoration laboratory to analyze color images of one or more teeth and teeth preparation so that a replacement tooth or crown can be particularly designed to precisely match the tooth that is to be replaced in certain clinical or cosmetic procedures.
Restorative dentistry is the art and science of replacing or restoring lost tooth structure. The amount of tooth structure to be replaced determines what path the operator takesxe2x80x94whether the restoration will be a crown, bridge, inlay, onlay or direct restoration (i.e., a filling). The choice of that path in the past was more simple, due to the limited number of materials and techniques available. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,006 and 5,961,324 describe methods and systems for determining tooth color information based upon digital images provided by a camera and then matching the color of the restoration article (i.e., dental prosthesis) with the determined tooth color. In recent years, however, with the advent of new materials and concepts, treatment choices have expanded in a phenomenal way. Dentists are now facing an overload of information in trying to decide which materials and procedures are the best suited for their particular cases. What the state-of-the-art practitioner needs is a source to be able to go to, at a moment""s notice, that will be able to aid him and his lab if necessary in treatment planning and delivering the best restorative dentistry possible, utilizing the most appropriate materials available today. The present invention now satisfies this need.
The invention relates to an interactive dental restoration method between a dentist and a dental restoration laboratory. The basic steps of this method include identifying a dental restoration need in a patient; designing a preliminary treatment plan that includes design criteria for preparation of a dental prosthesis to be placed in the patient to satisfy the dental restoration need; transmitting the preliminary treatment plan via a communications network to a dental restoration laboratory; and communicating a final treatment plan, including modifications to the preliminary treatment plan where necessary, to the dentist. Typically, the final treatment plan includes information about materials for preparing a dental prosthesis that satisfies the design criteria, and the dental prosthesis is then prepared for placement in the patient. This method enables optimization of the dental restoration with significant savings in time and effort for the dentist, dental technician and the patient.
Generally, the dentist prepares the preliminary treatment plan and the design criteria include digital image representations of the dental restoration need. Thereafter, the preliminary treatment plan can be forwarded to and evaluated by the laboratory before a final treatment plan is formulated and communicated to the dentist. The step of transmitting and evaluating the plan are codirected over the communications network. Thus, the final treatment plan is not implemented in the patient until after interim preparation information is transmitted to the laboratory and confirmed, thus avoiding rework or revision after the plan has been implemented.
Advantageously, the design criteria or the modifications thereto include proposed decay excavation, tooth preparation, or dental prosthesis color. When a dental prosthesis such as a crown, bridge or replacement tooth is needed, the method includes verifying that the dental prosthesis is prepared according to the final treatment plan prior to placement of the dental prosthesis in the patient. In order to obtain the best color match of the dental prosthesis with the patient""s teeth, the digital image representations include REAL IMAGE and REFERENCE IMAGES and the modifications include correlation of a color selection for the dental prosthesis to match the REAL IMAGE. Furthermore, the design criteria can include tooth preparation and proposed decay excavation, and the method further comprises a communication of a confirmation or modification, from the laboratory, of the acceptability of one or more of the proposed design criteria.
The invention also relates to a computer-based dental restoration system comprising a network server having a database storing information about materials, procedures and preparations concerning dental restoration prosthesis; a communications network providing access to the network server; and one or more computers at a dental office accessing information stored at the database over the communications network and displaying the information in a humanly readable format. Preferably, the communications network is the Internet, and the information stored in the database comprises preparation diagrams, reduction dimensions, margin design and burs for specific dental restoration prostheses.
Advantageously, the database further stores information concerning one or more patients having dental restoration needs. Also, the network server further comprises application programs for enabling users to query the database regarding specific materials or procedures concerning dental restoration prostheses for confirmation, verification, modification or evaluation of the same, with the one or more computers at the dental office receiving answers from the database to such queries. If desired, a printer located at the dental office can be used to print these answers for use by the dentist in carrying out the treatment plan.
The dental restoration laboratory also includes at least one computer that has access to the network server and the computer(s) at the dental office over the communications network. Preferably, the system includes a digital camera for taking digital images of the patient""s teeth that are in need of dental restoration and a communication link for transmitting the digital images to the computer(s) at the dental office. Also, the computer(s) at the dental office store these digital images and the communications network forwards the digital images to the database for storage therein.